


The Band

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider OOO, Super Sentai Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gokaigers are the newest band signed to Sentai Records. Can they help the company win back the charts from the rising power that is Zangyack Empire Records? And how does rival and sister label KAMEN fit into all of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Band

**_DANGEROUS NEW BAND SIGNED TO SENTAI RECORDS: GOKAIGERS_ **

_Rumours spreading through the music sphere for the past week were confirmed today in a surprisingly low-key press conference at the headquarters of Sentai Records. The company – celebrating their 35th anniversary this year – has signed a fully formed band to their label. Gokaigers, the band in question, have been a growing presence on the underground rock scene over the past year, and aren't exactly known to produce the type of family friendly output previous Sentai Record bands have favoured. Compared to last year's hit – the Angelic Goseigers – the Gokaigers are a radical opposition._

_This surprising development for a company who had put themselves forward as being unique in its desire to create bands in an 'organic way' has been contested heavily from higher ups in the industry – are they caving from competition from the quickly growing Zangyack Empire records?_

_The CEO of Zangyack Empire, Akudos Gil, has been reported as being the 'new face' of the industry, and it's not hard to see why. The music acts coming from the company have been hitting the top of charts for the past six months, and look set to continue their domination for the rest of the year. At the front of their domination is the enigmatic Basco ta Jolokia, fresh from the chart-topping Red Pirates, who's first solo single went straight in at number 1!_

_Can the Gokaigers look the beat this amazing success? Can they breathe new life into the company that savvy spectators are claiming to be 'flagging' and producing the same sound year after year? We here at Heroes and Music can't claim to say, but we can let you into a little secret. Basco isn't the only Red Pirate starting afresh..._

_Watch the Press Conference_ ** Here **   
_Related “Sentai Records” Articles  
_ _Related “Zangyack Empire” Articles  
_ _Related “Basco ta Jolokia” Articles_

_Comments (25) – Leave a comment_

_  
_

The press coverage was everywhere by the end of the day, the leaked 'secret' pushing the Gokaigers into the limelight without even having to be present at their own press conference. Not that they would have been entirely welcome there; their leader tended to make an ass of himself at press conferences, and it wouldn't have been productive to their aim.

Besides which, they had been playing a set with OOOs from the KAMEN label the night before until ridiculously early that morning – OOOs knew how to put on a show. Let's just say, it wasn't entirely appreciated for the new band to be playing buddies with an act from the rival label until at least their third hit single.

“Oy, you seen this?” Luka Milfy called to the red-clad leader, awakening him from his light doze. He looked up, eyebrows raised in question, and she picked up the laptop, bringing it over for him to read the article in question. Heroes and Music was a semi-popular blog, reporting less on gossip and more on facts, though gossip did creep up more often than they'd like. He read through the article, a smirk appearing on his lips.

“Not bad.”

“Yeah, yeah, good build up, I know,” Luka's eyes gleamed, as she continued to flick through the various sites. They really were hitting up the press scene pretty well, and a quick web search showed their 'press conference' to be one of the most searched things that day, along with any bootleg recordings of previous shows. It was fun, really, this waiting to see.

“Luka! Look!” Don ran into the main room, scrabbling to get on to her laptop. Ignoring her protests, he typed in a link, directing them to a smaller cult status gossip blog. Gossip blog wasn't exactly the best word for it. It was the Grand Conductor's site. No one knew where he got his information from, but you could put money on it being accurate. And now... now he was reporting on them.

“What's it say?” The Leader in the chair called over, not wanting to move. Don and Luka exchanged glances, before Luka began to read the article out:

 

**_WE'VE GOT THE SCOOP: THE INSIDE INTEL ON THE GOKAIGERS_ **

_They're the newest band on the Sentai label and despite having played the underground scene for the past year, there's not really that much known about them. Well, fear not my little music minions, I – your Grand Conductor – have the inside scoop on the Gokaigers; who they are, and where they came from. But where to start?_

_Let's try with the newest band member; Ikari Gai. This flashy boy adores his bright colours, and big secret? He's a total Sentai label fanboy. Check out your gig pictures, he'll show up in them somewhere, his adorable rainbow socks blinding you with their brightness. Actually, if you call yourself a fan of Sentai Records and don't know who Ikari Gai is, hang your head in shame! For years he's ran the most comprehensive fan-site, documenting the different bands and giving the best reviews of the greatest and grandest live shows. And he's only 19! Who knew the little fanboy had musical talent? Goes to prove; sometimes fan-dreams do come true minions! _

_Next is another name you might have heard of. Well, at least, your kid sister might have mentioned her name. Popular idol singer Princess Ahim. Yeah, you heard right, Princess Ahim. Rumour goes the Leader of the Gokaigers stole her away with a heart melting grin, but then maybe that's just how the fan-fiction'll go. Not so sure how this one will go, Princess Ahim is pretty much connected with every fluffy and pink and light and I gotta tell you – I've heard some of the stuff the Gokaigers played pre-Princess. Not exactly mixy things, minions. But we'll reserve judgement; she might surprise us. _

_Now we come to the first total unknown of the band. The adorkable ' Hakase' – real name Don Dogoier. This guy looks like a strong wind might blow him over, and gives your Grand Conductor the strong feeling that he copied his maths homework from this geek back in high school. Apparently he's some sort of genius drummer, but your Conductor will believe it when he sees it. _

_Next comes Luka Milfy. You ALL know who she is, right? Jobbing guitarist who usually plays with bands from the KAMEN label, no one would ever put money on her actually joining an actual band and sticking with it, but she seems pretty settled. There's still all the rumours about her love life though, lately she's been connected with Diend! Who knows if there's truth in it, but more power to her if it is! _

_Bassist Joe Gibken seems to be the only normal group member. Except he was stolen from Zangyack Empire itself. Yes, you read that right. This Leader not only took Princess Ahim, but he stole the soon to be newest chart-topping idol right from under Akudos Gil's nose! Gibken certainly fits the tall, dark, and handsome trappings Gil seems to have a thing for. _

_So who brought them all together? Well, you might have heard HEROES AND MUSIC report that the magnificent troll Basco ta Jolokia wasn't the only Red Pirate starting afresh? Guess what minions, they got it right for once. Leader of this band is none other than back-ground boy Marvelous himself. Seems he's put together an eclectic mix, but just how will he shine without legendary rocker Aka Red to hide behind? Watch this space. _

_Comments (46) – Leave a comment_

 

Joe, Ahim and Gai had entered the room as Luka was reading, not saying anything until she was done. Joe walked over, and kicked the leg of the chair, jolting Marvelous fully awake. Ignoring the glare from the other man, he jerked his head in the direction of the laptop screen, the article still open on the web browser. “Trouble?”

Marvelous laughed. “Just the start of the show.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, the opening of my Toku!Band!AU. Hoping to feature more "bands" as we go along, but this was pretty much the info dump chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too boring.


End file.
